Tale of Two
by angel-skie
Summary: Sora lost her kingdom in the war...and now, her new home lies on Taichi... but from the pain she just suffered, is she willing to take the risk of falling in love?
1. Chapter One

**Tale of Two**

**Chapter One**

A boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked across the horizon as he slowly hum a few notes. His gaze had fixed intently towards the sea and his hair, flew by with the gentle air of the wind.

"Taichi! C'mon and hurry up! We'll be late!!" someone called.

Taichi turned around to see his little sister, Hikari running towards him.

"What's the hurry, little sis?" he asked casually with a small smirk playing around his lips.

Hikari stood in front of him and crossed her arms up front. "What do you mean, what's the hurry? Have you forgotten? Tonight's the night!!!" Hikari wailed with her arms up in the air.

"The night? The night of what?" Taichi asked in total confusion as he slowly began to sit down on the ground and watch the sun setting.

"Big brother!!!! You're supposed to get dress for the ball!!!! YOUR ball!!!!" Hikari wailed once more as she scooped up her brother's arm and started to pull him up.

"WHAT!? Ball!? What ball!? I just came home from hunting with Father!!!!" Taichi said back, totally shocked with the news.

Hikari looked at him with an arched brow until something dawned unto her.

"Mom and Dad are setting you up...AGAIN." Hikari said with a smile.

Taichi faced her sister glumly as realization took hold of him too. "Not again... we've been over this for the nth time!" Taichi complained as he laid himself flat on the ground and looked up at the sky.

Hikari sat beside him and smiled, "I can't blame mother and father, big brother. I guess they're worried about you and the kingdom" Hikari said as her hands held her two feet up.

Taichi stared back at the sky. "I know, Hikari but the girl I'm waiting for hasn't arrived yet I mean I'm going to spend my next years in life to being a king. I can't just be with someone I don't really like or love at all Hikari... I don't want to end up being alone one day. I want to live my life as a king with someone who loves me." Taichi replied.

"Oh, big brother... I'm sure there's someone for you out there€ there has to be! Each of us has their own pair" Hikari said.

Taichi sat up. "I hope so... and I hope she comes here soon. I don't want to end up being a-king-with-no-wife for my whole life" Taichi replied as he began to stand up.

"Now c'mon... we don't want to upset mother for being late once more" Taichi added as he helped his younger sister up and started off back to the castle.

Prince Taichi Yagami was the next heir to the throne of his family. And since his 20th birthday is almost approaching, his parents offered him a ball where he may be able to choose a willing wife for himself. One thing hard for Taichi is that he is rather picky. But heck, who could blame him?

Princess Hikari is Prince Taichi's younger sister. She is engaged to their cousin, Prince Takeru and will be getting married in a few more months. Princess Hikari and Prince Takeru had always been friends ever since childhood. That's why their parents engage them.

Unfortunately, Prince Takeru has no parents left. That's why his brother, King Yamato had assumed throne even in an early stage. He is currently single-handedly ruling his kingdom and is, close friends with prince Taichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In a far away kingdom, there lived a young princess named, Sora. Her radiant orange hair that compares to the sunset and her eyes of radiant fire had always been the best attraction to her. She was the best of their kind. A product of loveliness and poise.

Sora has her father by her side and the fact that she had grown up without a mother, made her somehow€ close to the male specimen

So in other words, she was a very adventurous person and in some ways, risky.

But that never stopped King Takenouchi in loving his daughter. He loved Sora with all his heart and wouldn't give her up to anything. Because of this€ everyone in the kingdom loved her more.

She was their treasure

She was their soon-to-be-queen.

"But Father!!!! Why must I attend to this ball!!!!?" Sora asked in desperation as she ran to her father.

"Sora try as you may... you've reached the proper age of at least going to balls." Sora's father argued back.

"And where have you gone, this time?" he added.

"Ehehe" Sora said as she tucked her hands at her back, trying to hide away the bow and arrow she was holding.

"You went hunting again?" Sora's father asked with an arched brow.

Sora timidly nodded. "But I love hunting, father!" she argued slightly.

Sora's father laughed at Sora.

Where in 100 kingdoms can you find a princess who enjoys hunting instead of jewelry!?

Sora beamed at her father.

"But that doesn't mean you're safe from going to that ball." Sora's father said.

"What!? But Daddy..."

"Don't you daddy-daddy me... you're going to that party, Sora." The King said to his daughter.

"But, WHY!? At least answer me that!!! Surely you don't plan on disposing me already... right father?" Sora asked with a sad look on her face.

Sora loves her father very much and the plan of getting married pierced Sora's heart. For never will she dreamed of leaving her beloved father and kingdom. She knows well enough that getting married would mean getting away from this kingdom and staying at her husband's kingdom and not hers... and worse... being apart from her dear father.

Sora looked at her father as the king looked at her daughter back.

"Right, father?" she asked once more.

The whole court turned silent.

"Your highness... surely you don't plan on making our dear princess leave us just yet" said one of the many people in the court.

"Our dear princess has reached the age of getting married. It's time for her to come and gather herself to at least find a suitable king." One of the advisers said.

"But our dear princess... please do not think that we want you away... we are also thinking of your benefit... for a princess that has reached more than a 20 may have a difficulty in finding her rightful husband and king." He added.

Sora took all these into account. She knew that what the adviser said are true and are actually right

'I have to remember that I am a Princess... and I will act with due respect and thought.'

Sora took in her courage and finally said, "I am greatly honored that you have thought of my benefit and I am truly grateful for all these as your princess I will do my best in doing the right thing for the kingdom"

Everyone in the court cheered.

"My daughter don't only think about the kingdom... also think about yourself" the king added.

Sora smiled and bowed. "Yes, my father."

-----------------------------------

"King Yamato of the Ishida kingdom has arrived." The commoner announced.

Yamato went down the red-carpeted stairs to where he was announced. Behind him was his younger brother, Takeru. Before Yamato could even reach the last step, Taichi came running towards him with a sword.

Yamato, truly alert, raised out his sword and the two began to battle.

"Takeru!" Hikari called as she ran to his soon-to-be-husband and threw herself at him.

For in Hikari's heart, Takeru is truly the one for her.

"Taichi, you're getting better and better each time we meet." Yamato said as their swords clashed.

"Hah! I better be! I'm about to be king!" Taichi said proudly.

"I heard." Yamato replied.

"Tell me, my friend... have you found a queen yet?" he added.

Taichi stopped as he slung his sword at his back.

"Still no?" Yamato asked with a chuckle.

"Feh! You're a king and you don't even have a queen. Don't question me, you fool!" Taichi said.

"Well, at least I'm looking. Unlike someone I know, who doesn't." Yamato retorted.

Taichi sighed. "As much as I want to get married, my dear friend... I can't seem to find the right one. Believe me... I lone to have a family on my own... and a queen to be by my side and help my rule my kingdom with ease." Taichi replied as he walked off to the garden.

Yamato followed. "My friend... I am sure that the one for you will come but please you're always closing yourself towards others. Be open and surely, the person for you will open as well." Yamato said.

Taichi nodded. "Thank you, Yamato. This helped me greatly. I wish no more than your support."

"In what? Finding a wife? Or ruling the kingdom?" Yamato teased.

Taichi laughed. "I might say, both."

--------------------------

"Father... could I ask you a question?" Sora asked as she looked outside the carriage.

"Yes, my daughter?" the king asked.

"How will I know that the one for me is the right one? I mean... there are a lot of people out there" Sora explained.

"You'll know him, my daughter... you'll know... just remember... it's your heart that matters" the king replied.

Sora smiled. "Father, if I may, could I ask another question?" she asked.

"Go ahead"

"Where will we be going?"

"To the Yagami Kingdom he's a very close friend of mine and his son is looking for a queen since he's going to be a king in a short time"

"I see... father try as I may, if I don't like him, will you be mad at me?" Sora asked.

"No, my love... it's your choice not mine just remember, follow your heart." The king replied.

Sora nodded and smiled, "Thank you, father."

------------------------------------

"The time has come to take what's mine soon, the Takenouchi kingdom will be mine and that princess will be in my arms just as her mother once was"

----------------------------------

"My son, come here"

"What is it, father?" Taichi asked as he followed his father's order and went towards him, fully clothed for the ball.

"There is someone special I like you meet."

"Really? Who?" Taichi asked, knowing that it's another princess.

"She hasn't arrived yet. But I want you to pay a special attention towards her. Her father, is a very dear to me. He had helped me in my long journeys and it is my utmost wish to have a stable link between him and our kingdom. I believe you haven't seen her yet but I know that you have heard of her."

"And who may this young princess be?" Taichi asked.

"Her name is Sora of the Takenouchi Kingdom." The king said.

"Wow... she's one princess you don't want to mess with, Tai." Yamato said.

"You know her?" Tai asked.

"Yep! Why, don't you?" Yamato asked.

Taichi shook his head. "never heard of her either" he added.

The king and Yamato sweat dropped.

"You should be more aware of what's around you, Tai." Yamato said.

Taichi shrugged. "What's special about her anyway?"

"Princess Sora is known to be the goddess Artemis. Her skills in hunting, riding, swords and archery befalls than any other princess in the country. Her sense of judgment precedes anyone. She's a treasure, Tai." Yamato said.

"If she's that important, then why don't you court her?" Taichi asked.

Yamato looked at Tai's father.

"Well, that's because my son... she's already engaged." The king said.

"Oh? Then why must I give special attention to her, then? I mean... she is engaged" Taichi asked.

"That's because you're her fiancé, Tai." Yamato said.

"WHAT!?"

-----------------------------------

Sora had fallen asleep during the journey. But the sudden halt of the carriage had bolted her up. The King looked around and asked, "What's going on?"

No answer was heard.

The king went out of the carriage but told Sora to stay put and not to go out.

"My King" a man in the darkness said as he held a knife out.

The king saw that his two henchmen were already killed.

"Who are you?! What do you want!?" the king asked.

"Have you forgotten about my father who you killed?" the man asked.

"I killed no one!" the king replied. But slowly, realization dawned.

"You... you're... you're" the king started to stutter as he backed off.

"yes, your highness. I am the son of the real king. I am the true king!" the man said as his face was shown with the moonlight beams.

The king's eyes widened.

And Sora, went out of the carriage. "Father, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"My queen" the man said as he approached the king and the princess.

"Sora, hurry! Run away!!!! Get away from this man!!! And whatever happens, don't listen to a word he says. You will believe no one... no one except yourself... hurry!!! Go!!!" The king assured as he pushed Sora off.

"But fa-"Sora tried to argue but was pushed off.

"GO!!!" the king demanded.

"But father, I-"Sora said.

"I order you, DO AS I SAY!" the king yelled.

Sora felt hot tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly carried her feet and ran through the woods.

---------------------

"Father, you never told me that I had a fiancé!" Taichi said as he banged his fists onto the table.

"This engagement was long ago decided. When you turn 20 and have not found a wife yet, she, the heiress to the Takenouchi Kingdom shall become your bride" the king replied.

The queen entered.

"My husband... I have terrible news" she said.

"nothing can be more terrible than this.." Taichi mumbled as he slowly slid off to his seat.

"My wife, that has to wait. Taichi has to understand-"

"This cannot wait, my beloved. Something terrible has happened." The queen said.

The king looked at his queen.

Even Taichi and Yamato looked at her.

"King Takenouchi has been assassinated... their carriage, was thrown on the road side and three lifeless bodies gave puddles of blood"

"and the Princess... is she alright?" the king asked.

"She is nowhere to be found... she-"

"Taichi! Where are you going!?" Yamato yelled as he saw Taichi ran off.

The king smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness. I find it best to help Taichi." Yamato said.

"Yes, please." The king replied.

And Yamato left.

"My husband... what's happening? Sora has not yet known of the truth about her past and we are the ones who are supposed to tell her and Taichi what if-"

"I don't think she is dead yet, my love. There are far more greater things to happen that has not yet happened. Princess Sora is out there somewhere and Taichi is going to find her. For their fates are entwined.

"I hope so.." the queen mumbled as the king pulled her into an embrace.

--------------------------------------------

Sora ran through the woods as fast as her feet can carry her.

"father... please be alright" Sora mumbled in between her pants.

Her eyesight adjusted to the darkness when all seemed all right, she slowed down.

She knew that this wasn't her style. She never ran off from a battle. But when she saw the terrifying man and the look on her father's eyes, she just had to took off and leave.

Her heart thumping wildly, Sora rested herself on a tree.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps closing into her.

Sora looked around and controlled her breathing, not to let the one following her know her presence. She quickly hid behind a bush and looked across the forest, seeing if there are any movements.

She found some movements from the right and she lowered her head.

"Come out, come out wherever you are princess... I know you're here so don't hide" the man said. His voice was of those of dark and eerie his voice was cold and demanding

Sora had stay put on her position but her heart was thumping really fast.

"Found you!" the man said as strong arms wrapped around the Princess's neck and the knife was directly in front of her throat.

"Move and I shall have you killed." The man said.

Sora could hear his breathing over her shoulders and the movements the man was doing around her waist, made her disgusted.

One arms was around her neck with the knife. While the other was moving it's way around her waist and going to her breasts.

"You're beautiful, my queen" he said as he buried his face within Sora's neck and planted little kisses.

"Where's my father?" Sora asked.

"Your no-good-excuse of a father is lying where he truly belongs... on the ground!" the man said, following it with laughter.

Sora had enough of her attitude.

She held the man's left arm that was holding a knife, and threw him unto the ground. And with all her might she ran off again.

Tears were streaming down her face. Not because of fear of death... but fear of being alone. Her father was just killed by that man and her thoughts can stop swirling as her greatest fear had come true

Sora finally got off from the forest and ended up in a road.

She looked to the right, then to the left. Not knowing where to go.

Suddenly, the man too came out of the forest and held a sword up to her. "I had enough of you, princess. You will do as I say and come with me and bring me to my rightful place as king and every night, you will be reminded that you are my queen. Whether you like it or not." He said.

Sora's eyes darted with anger at him as she picked a stick up and aimed it at him.

"a stick? What can you do with a stick?" the man asked with a laugh.

"You'll see." Sora said angrily as she charged forward at the man, fighting head to head with him.

------------------------------------------------

"Taichi, slow down!" Yamato called up from behind as his horse tried to follow Taichi.

Taichi didn't slow down. But eventually, Yamato caught up.

"What got you so worked up? I thought you were-"

"I wasn't. but the thought of my future queen being in danger frightens me." Taichi replied.

"But you haven't met her yet, Taichi." Yamato explained.

"I don't care. Even if I had met her or not, she is still my queen." Taichi replied.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have. For one thing, I don't care if I love her or not anymore. All I care about is being king and having a queen. The rest, it's history." Taichi replied as he sped up more.

Yamato was lagging behind with a great question mark on his head.

-------------------------------------

The battle between Sora and the man was still not done. Sora had wounded the man on his right arm where a gush can be seen. But unfortunately, Sora too, was wounded on her left foot that was stabbed by the sword.

Sora could feel her head spinning as blood came oozing out of her leg.

She could hear thunder and the night became darker.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you for killing my father!!!" Sora cried out as she charged at him once more.

The man stepped back and was about to hit Sora by her abdomen with the sword but she shielded herself with the wooden stick she had. But it made the stick snap into two and made her fall backwards.

"You'll be mine!" the man yelled as he was about to plunge the sword into Sora.

Sora closed her eyes and waited for the metal to come in contact with her skin. Nevertheless, it didn't happen. All she heard was a clang of metal and she opened her eyes.

There, in front of her stood a man with princely clothes and a sword that protected both her and him.

Sora tried to open her eyes but soon, the dizziness invaded her and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Who the hell are you!?" the man asked angrily.

"Her knight in shining armor." Taichi replied as he pushed the man back using his sword.

The rain started to pour down and the man looked at Taichi.

"You'll pay for interfering with me, Prince Taichi." The man said.

Taichi smirked, "We'll see about that." He said as he positioned himself once more.

But before he could do anything else, the man put his sword up and a crash of lightning appeared before him.

The man had disappeared and so did his frightened horse than went galloping off.

Taichi threw a curious look. "That man was a magician?" he asked with a stunned face.

He suddenly remembered the princess and quickly bent down towards her.

All he saw was a beautiful face and when he carried her to his arms, he could feel the soft creamy skin of the princess.

The rain started to pour much harder and Taichi looked around. He suddenly heard a rumble and looked to his left to see an avalanche.

"I better get us out of here before we end up dead!" he said as went into the forest.

To be continued.

So how do you think of it? Hahahaha, there's more from what that came from! And besides, I have loads of ideas for this one it's going to be my masterpiece!!! But hey, it's a MAJOR Taiora!!!!! So, watch out for the next chapter!!!

Reviews please!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

**Tale of Two**

**Chapter Two**

**----**I edited the Chapter One so you could read more clearly the words... I didn't notice that there was something wrong with it since when I did it, there wasn't anything like that. Please forgive me for it. But I hope you would like this next chapter!

Slowly, Sora opened her eyes to see a glimpse of a sleeping figure by the wall of a warm cave. Hey eyesight adjusted to the surroundings and slowly, she sat up and looked around. Her clothes were being dried up near the fire. She quickly tried to cover her half-naked body but found it inevitable since there were no scarps of garment that were dry to cover her.

Although that, her eyes wandered to the man who had rescued her. She hated the thought of being rescued and treated like a damsel in distress...well, even if she really was. Sora saw the man who had saved her, at the same state, as she was, half-naked. Well, except for his pants but his whole chest area, was obviously stripped off.

Sora looked at her knight in shining armor in full admiration. His bare chest that went up and down evenly made Sora's heart throb faster than it's regular pace. Something inside of Sora made her want to actually thank this man for saving her.

Sora slowly stood up and walked towards the man. Once she was inches away from him, she drew close to him that she could even hear his breathing. Sora brushed away the chestnut locks that had fallen around her saviors' face.

But suddenly, a strong yet firm grip held Sora's hands and when she looked up, she met eye to eye with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

---------------------------------

Taichi opened his eyes, eager to see where those soft caresses came from. He could feel the warmth and care of the delicate hands that had been brushing his face and the sweet smell he's been smelling.

When Taichi opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of blazing ruby eyes that showed so much love and care.

"Princess Sora?" he asked.

Sora slowly nodded.

Taichi's heart began to do flip-flops. This woman in front of him was his soon-to-be-queen. This goddess... this fairy... this... this innocent soul was going to be his queen!!!!

"I'm Prince Taichi of the Yagami Kingdom... I am pleased to meet you." He said politely as he gave her his charming smile.

Sora gave a small laugh that made Taichi's heart beat faster.

If her small laughter can make his heart do this, what more can it do if she kissed him!?

Sora and Taichi didn't stop staring at each other until Sora finally had let go of Taichi's hold of her hand.

"Thank you for saving me." Sora said as she quietly walked away to the other side of the cave. Realizing that she was actually half-naked, Sora had just to hide the shame.

Taichi immediately stood up and followed her, "The pleasure's all mine, my Princess. It is my duty as your-soon-to-be-husband to actually protect you and-"

Before Taichi could even continue, Sora's head whipped to his direction, "Your what?" she asked.

Taichi dreaded this. For the first time in his whole entire life, he had actually fallen in love with this goddess in front of him and yet, she may not even feel the same way!

Taichi tried to remain calm. "You and I are engaged, Princess Sora. Our fathers..."

Taichi related to her the whole story but Sora wasn't actually listening.

'No wonder... What I heard among the advisers the other day was indeed true then. This man here... is really my soon-to-be-husband...'

Sora tried to examine Taichi from toe to head.

She blushed.

She never saw a half-naked man before.... And the mere sight of him, made her heart melt into pieces. She couldn't understand why but this was only the first time she had seen Taichi but to her, it seemed like she had known him for the longest time. For that, Sora is actually willing to already give up her life for him.

"Sora, are you listening?" Taichi asked.

Sora snapped away from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am." She lied.

"And I understand." She added.

Taichi couldn't believe his ears. "SO... you're actually agreeing to marry me...?" he asked.

Truthfully, Sora still wanted to know more about Taichi but she couldn't give the right words to say.

Taichi seemed to understand her discomfort. "Don't worry, Princess. There's still plenty of time... we could still get to know each other..." Taichi said as he walked towards Sora.

They were facing each other and Sora looked into Taichi's eyes just as Taichi was looking into hers. Suddenly, Taichi pulled Sora into a tight embrace.

Sora wanted to protest but her, being in his arms looked so right...and felt so right too. "You're getting cold..." Taichi whispered on her ear.

Sora couldn't reply after that.

She had a lot of suitors before and she turned all of them down. It always angered her when someone would try and get her but with this man... she couldn't say no. it was as if it was destiny that told them to be together.

And yes, she couldn't resist.

Taichi on the other hand, didn't know what came to him. Suddenly, he felt the urge to embrace the woman in front of him. Her shivering fragile body called to his senses and yet, he responded. Taichi didn't know what to do next.

--------------------------------------

"Where are they!?" The Queen asked as she paced back and forth.

Hikari, who was in the room with her, watched her mother paced to and fro. By her side, was her fiancé, Prince Takeru.

"Don't worry, my Queen. I am sure Taichi and the Princess is alright." Yamato said as he looked outside the window.

Ever since last night, the rain hasn't stopped.

"It would be days before it would be safe for our men to go out, mother. It is best we wait." Hikari said with a small smile of comfort.

"And besides, mother. You know big brother... he's careful enough to handle his own." Hikari added.

This didn't ease the queen one bit.

"I know Taichi can handle himself, Hikari. But what I worry about is the man who attacked the King of Takenouchi Kingdom and Sora. I know well enough that... this wouldn't be looking good... I am sure of it, he's back... just like he said he would." The Queen answered.

Hikari, Yamato and Takeru threw confused glances at each other.

-------------------------

Taichi's mind was already awake but somehow, his eyes wouldn't open. Last night, he had a wonderful dream. He dreamt that there was this beautiful angel inside his arms. He was afraid that once he opened his eyes and found that his angel was just another dream, he would die... he wanted to see those glittering ruby eyes that held so much passion and fire, those soft delicate skin that touched his soul and the flaring hair that mystified him so much.

He wanted to see her.

He needs to see her again.

Taichi slowly opened his eyes and gazed down. Right enough, in his arms was Sora... cradled in his arms with a soft smile.

Taichi couldn't be happier than that.

Slowly, Sora started to wake up.

"Good morning..." Taichi whispered.

Sora almost jumped up from surprise but slowly smiled.

'If this is going to be my everyday routine once I become King, then I wouldn't complain one single bit.' Taichi thought.

"I think our clothes are dry." He said as he looked over the clothes that were near the fire.

Sora nodded and sat up.

Taichi got up and picked Sora's dress, then handling it to her.

"I'm sorry if I took off your clothes without permission but you were soaked dry and I was worried you'd get sick." Taichi said.

Sora nodded.

"Thank you for your concern." She replied as she moved to a corner and started to put her dress on.

Taichi did the same.

When he was done, "I'll go have a look around to find some food. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he rushed out of the cave not letting Sora say another word about it.

Sora looked at where Taichi disappeared. She couldn't help what to think about him. All she knew was that the mere thought of him made her heart pound.

Although it was the first time Sora had felt this way about a guy, she couldn't help but feel afraid as well. These emotions she was having were making her very afraid of what to do.

'This isn't like you, Sora.... You shouldn't be afraid of anything.' She thought mentally as she sat down by the fire and watched it dance.

She suddenly remembered her father... her father was dead... killed by that heartless man who claims her to be his queen.

'I don't belong to anyone...' she thought miserable as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sora didn't want to cry... she was afraid to cry. Everyone in her kingdom knows Sora well. They never saw her afraid of anything, the darkness, wild beasts... no... she was the bravest and strongest of them all. But what they don't know is that Sora has an immense deep pride inside of her. She never wanted to be alone... never want to be apart from anyone she loves...

That's her greatest weakness.

'Father... how I miss you so...' she cried inside.

She heard dragging footsteps and in moments later, Taichi appeared with some fruits. He sat beside Sora and handed her one.

"I was able to pick these up for you..." Taichi said.

Sora looked closely at the fruit.

"You can't eat this one, Prince Taichi... it's-"

"Please call me Tai..." Taichi said.

"Tai." Sora corrected.

"I believe you can't eat this yet... it's still unripe." Sora said as she looked at the yellow gold fruit in her hands.

Taichi chuckled to himself as a small tint of red can be traced.

"Sorry... I don't know how to pick up fruits..." he said apologetically.

"Here... there must be some ripe ones here." He embarrassedly said as he gave all the fruits he picked to Sora.

Sora took a close look on each and in the end, laughed.

"hey, what's with the laughing?" Taichi asked, a bit offended.

"I'm sorry to have offended you, Tai. But you see... none of these fruits are ripe. They're all still young and can't be eaten..." Sora said in between her laughter.

Taichi cursed inside of him for not listening to his biology teacher.

"Well.. I was never a nature person." He said a bit annoyed.

Sora laughed louder.

For a while, Taichi stared at Sora but slowly, he too began to laugh.

"Takenouchi Kingdom is a place surrounded by nature. Inside of our territory, nearly ½ of it is nature itself. My father always said that it is safe to be close with nature since we all came from there." Sora said.

Taichi nodded.

"My Kingdom may be a little different from yours, Sora. You see... my father wants to improve financially. That's why we're more of an urban civilization." Taichi explained.

Sora gave a thought.

"I see... my father used to tell me how great your father was in ruling his kingdom. He is very wise and very fair towards matters of politics. How about you, Tai? Do you like politics?" Sora asked.

Taichi's face grew red.

No one ever called him Tai in his life...

And that nickname seemed to make his heart melt...

"Tai?" Sora called again.

"Oh. Uhm, politics...? Uh.... Well.... Um..."

"didn't study huh?" Sora asked playfully.

Taichi slowly nodded with his hand at the back of his head, scratching.

Sora laughed once more.

"Don't worry. I don't listen to my history teacher as well." She said.

Taichi laughed with her.

Finally, someone who he could be comfortable with! All the girls he met always liked someone who knows everything. The world, the history, the politics, economics' ups and downs. If they're not talking about that, they'll talk about dresses and jewels. But Sora...

"I always thought that it wouldn't be too important. I mean, what happened has happened. What's the point of studying them again if you know that the times before aren't like the times today, right?" Taichi asked.

"Exactly!!!!" Sora pointed out.

"I used to snake out of my teacher's lecture and head to the garden at the castle. I'll hide on top of this tree that no one could climb except me." Sora said in a soft whisper.

Taichi smiled. "In my case, I ran away as fast as I could and hide in the kitchen."

Sora laughed louder.

"In the kitchen? Why in the kitchen?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't laugh if I tell you this...?" Taichi asked in a hoarse whisper.

Sora nodded eagerly as she leaned close to Taichi.

"I like to cook."

"There. I said it. Now, don't laugh, okay?" Taichi added immediately.

Sora smiled.... A smiled so genuine that made Taichi blush so furiously.

"Really, Tai?" she asked.

"Yah." Taichi replied.

Never in her whole life had Sora heard someone to know how to cook. Most of the men he knew were gallant men in swords and armors.

"That's so nice. Would you cook me something good when I come to your kingdom?" Sora asked.

This made Taichi's heart glow.

"No problem! I can cook any dish!!! Just name, it Sora!" Taichi said.

Sora clapped in joy for his answer as both of them continued to laugh.

Sora was so comfortable with Taichi. Just as Taichi was with Sora. He doesn't know what to do next as silence entered their cave.

Taichi instinctively stood up and Sora's head whipped to the entrance of the cave. Both of them heard something outside.

The rain hasn't still stopped and it was too misty to be able to figure out what's beyond.

Taichi took hold of his sword and let Sora stay at the back of him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a flash of light came pass Taichi. The next thing he knew, Sora was on the ground with a white fur creature on top of her.

"Easy, Leo! Easy!!!" she called out in fits of laughter.

Taichi looked at the enormous creature in front of him. It has a shape of a panther yet its paws were like of a tiger.

"Sora... you okay?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

Sora sat up.

"Don't worry, Tai. I'm fine." Sora said as the creature named Leo sat obediently next to her.

"Tai, I would like you to meet, Leo. He's a gift from my father since I was a child. He's my best friend." Sora said brightly.

Taichi smiled. He started to walk towards Sora but before he could have another step, Leo growled at him.

Taichi stopped in his tracks.

"I think it doesn't like me." Taichi said.

"don't be silly, Tai. Leo is friends with everyone." Sora said with a smile.

Taichi sighed.

'I can feel that this animal hates me... by the look in his eyes, it's like he knows that I'm Sora's husband and he's warning me against it.' Taichi thought miserably but still, a smile was on his lips.

Taichi felt another presence and he immediately stood up just in time to protect him and Sora from an attack that came from outside.

"Who goes there?" he asked angrily.

Sora and Leo both stood up.

A black hooded figure came in view.

"It's you!" both Taichi and Sora said.

Leo sprang into action as he pounced on the hooded man. But before he could even attack it, the man waved his hands and Leo was thrown away.

"he's using magic!" Taichi called.

"It's called black arts, Prince Taichi. It is something you wouldn't be able to defeat." The man said.

Taichi didn't care. He knew that this man was after his Sora... and no one gets her away from him.

"I'm here to collect what's mine." He said.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Sora said as she started to walk towards him furiously. But before she could even go further, Taichi stopped her.

"Don't treat me like a damsel in distress, Tai." Sora warned.

"I'm not. What I'm doing is something I just like to do. And that is to protect you." Taichi answered as he swung his sword and he and the hooded man started to fight.

Sora stopped on her tracks and digested whatever Taichi had told her. She was touched. She was happy. She was ecstatic. Taichi already cares for her!

Leo guarded Sora while Taichi and the hooded man started to fight.

Finally, the hooded man fell to the ground and Taichi aimed the sword right at his throat.

"Go ahead and kill me." He said.

"I don't kill anyone." Taichi replied.

"But you killed the King..." he added.

"I know. And I have no regrets of it. Kill me now before you regret it, Prince." The hooded man said.

Taichi held his sword tightly. But no matter how he forces himself to do it, he couldn't kill this man. Something inside of him was stopping him.

"Fool!" the man said as he caught Taichi off guard and used his sword to throw Tai's sword away. Then, he plunged into Tai, aiming at his stomach where the man's sword went through.

Taking as his cue, Leo launched forward and bit the man's arm.

The man fell back but started to get up on his feet. Before he could even have another step out of the cave, Sora blocked the entrance.

"S..Sora..." Taichi called silently as he was arched over on the floor, trying to stop the blood that was pouring aimlessly.

"You've caused enough trouble... and you've hurt me more than once." Sora said angrily.

"It isn't my wish to hurt you, my love. But what has to be done should be done. You should know where you truly belong. Not in my brother's hands... but mine." The man said as he pushed Sora aside and ran off.

TBC

What do you think? Was it good? Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Tale of Two**

**Chapter Three**

----------------------------

Before Sora could fall back any further, Tai was at her back; to her rescue.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Taichi asked as he gave a small look of concern.

"Tai!" Sora gasped in surprise. "I-I'm fine…" she mumbled.

"How about you, are you alright?" Sora asked as she turned to face Tai, who was clutching his stomach.

"Nah, I'm alright." Taichi lied.

Leo hopped over Tai and he gave a loud yell.

"Leo!" Sora said as she pulled her misbehaving pet away from Tai who was screaming in pain.

Leo gave a small snarl and went to the side as Sora knelt over to Tai.

"You're in pain, aren't you, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Peachy fine, Sor." Taichi said with a weak smile.

Sora gave a small smile back.

'I'd do anything for you, Sora… even if it costs my life.' Taichi said as his eyes slowly closed.

"I'll take care of you, Tai… don't worry about it." Sora said as she kissed Taichi's forehead and slowly, Tai's eyes closed.

------------------------------------------------

Taichi slowly opened his eyes and he felt the familiar warm rays of the sun hit his eye.

When his eyes opened, his eyesight adjusted to his surroundings…

'Why am I here?' he thought as he saw that he was in his familiar room.

"You're finally awake, Tai." A voice Tai knew well said.

Taichi turned to his right to see a blonde king with eyes as blue as the sky.

"Yama…." Taichi said.

"Morning." Yamato greeted.

"Where…? Why am I here?" Taichi asked as he slowly sat up.

"Woah! Take it easy, pal…" Yamato said as he tried to stop Tai from getting up.

"Yama… Sora!!!! Where's Sora!? Is she alright?!" Taichi cried frantically as he remembered that he was supposed to be with Sora.

"Sora? Oh yes, the princess. Don't worry about her, Tai. She's well." Yamato said with a tug of smile.

Taichi smiled in relief. "Thank god… I thought that mad man came to get her again…"

Yamato couldn't help but smile. "I see that you've fallen for her, huh?" he asked.

Taichi's smile dropped into a small pout. "I can't imagine anyone not falling for her, Yama. She's an angel…" Taichi replied.

Yamato gave a chuckle. "That's what I thought too when I saw her for the first time."

Taichi's eyes darted towards Yamato.

Yamato laughed. "I know she's your fiancé, Tai. So don't worry… I wont get her from you."

Taichi nodded. "you better stay clear off her, Yama. She's mine." Taichi warned.

Yamato laughed harder. "I can't believe it. My best friend… my best friend has FINALLY fallen in love!" Yamato said in great happiness.

Taichi couldn't help but smile. "I don't know Yama… it's as if… the first time I saw her… I knew that she's already for me… I can't help thinking what my life would become without her by my side… Yama… I… I…"

"Say no more, my friend! I know what you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Of course…. I did fall in love once, didn't I?"

"You did?!" Taichi asked in surprise but realized what Yamato was talking about after some time…

"You meant… HER didn't you?" Taichi asked.

Yamato nodded as he stood up from the chair he was sitting and walked to the window beside Taichi's bed.

"You know how much I loved Mimi, Tai… and… I knew that she was for me. But…"

"She left you, huh?" Taichi said.

Yamato stayed quiet for a while as memories of the past came flowing back.

"I didn't know what wrong I did, Tai. I gave her everything… wasn't it enough?"

"I don't know, Yama… but maybe Mimi had a reason for leaving you."

"And breaking my heart into pieces, that is!" Yamato said in anger.

Taichi knew that his best friend was hurt. Hurt by the only woman whom he truly loved. After what Taichi saw Yamato had gone through, he vowed he would never fall in love too. He knew that just like Yamato, he was afraid to get hurt.

But Sora wouldn't do that, right?"

"Taichi… I'm your best friend… and I know you've seen what I've gone through… so please, don't repeat what I just did…. Never give yourself completely to a girl, Tai… once you do, they'll break your heart into pieces." Yamato advised.

Taichi just gave a nod knowing that what Yamato was saying came from his heart.

Taichi and Yamato always treated each other more than friends… even brothers… so, there's no doubt that their friendship was something more than others.

Yamato suddenly smiled.

"But I don't think Sora is that bad…" Yamato said.

Taichi arched a brow.

"She's been around the castle for some time now… and to tell you the truth, she's captured everyone's heart. Even your sister's. I say she already adores her and wants her to be her sister-in-law." Yamato said.

"See!" Taichi said with great pride. He knew his Sora can conquer anyone's heart.

"wait…" Taichi said as realization dawned over him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh… for… a week?" Yamato said with a grin.

----------------------------------

"She's perfect, Takeru!!! Absolutely perfect!" Hikari cried as she and Takeru were having tea by the garden.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hikari. I'm happy for you." Takeru replied as he took a sip from his cup.

"Mother and father were certainly happy to see her, don't you think? I bet they're planning the wedding now!" Hikari said excitedly.

"But don't you think this is all happening too fast? Sora and Taichi had just known each other for three days, Hikari…" Takeru said.

Hikari thought for a while. "I guess you're right, Takeru… but I think they already like each other. They just have to get to know each other better!" Hikari exclaimed.

Takeru nodded.

"I really miss Sora… she just left two days ago and it seems that she's been gone forever." Hikari pouted.

"Don't worry about it, Hikari. I'm sure that when Taichi wakes up and sees that she'd left, he'll go running after her."

"Yah, I guess you're right."

--------------------------

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Sora looked up from the flower she was staring to the old adviser in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… no, never mind…" Sora sad as she walked away.

Leo was waking beside her.

"Oh, Leo! I wonder if Taichi is alright…." Sora said as she knelt beside Leo and started to pat him.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sora asked.

Leo gave a snarl. "You sound as if you want him dead, Leo. Don't you like him?" Sora asked with a curious, amused look.

Leo gave a small pout and liked Sora's face.

"Okay, okay I get the picture. But whatever happens Leo, I'll still love you… we're best pals, right?" Sora asked.

Just then, Leo leaped at top of her and began licking around her face.

"okay, okay. I love you too, I love you too!" Sora exclaimed joyfully.

"Your majesty…?"

Sora looked to her side to see one of the advisers looking at her.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"I think we need to talk about something…"

------------------------------

"WHAT!? And you let her leave!?"

"My son, please understand. Princess Sora has her own duties to fulfill. After all, you two aren't married yet so, she still has to do what her father used to do for her own kingdom." Taichi's father said.

Taichi sat down on the dinner table with a thud and a pout.

"Don't be such a child, my son. You can always go and visit her and-"

before Taichi's mother could even continue, Taichi had already risen from his seat and walked off.

"Be careful, okay!?" Hikari called out with a wave.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What is it we need to talk about?" Sora asked as she sat at her father's throne. A whole council of advisers and elders were around her and each of them gave showed a look of defeat.

"Your majesty… we bring terrible news that we think you wouldn't like…" one of the advisers said.

Sora nodded and said, "Go on."

"While you were…missing. We received news from the kingdom up north… from the Hakutsi Kingdom."

"Hakutsi Kingdom? Isn't that..?"

"Yes, your majesty. You know well enough that that kingdom wasn't in best term with us.. so… they gave us a letter… since you were absent for the moment, we took the liberty of reading it and it brought us terrible news."

The adviser handed Sora a red sealed letter and she slowly read it.

"They're declaring war against us?" Sora asked.

"yes, your majesty. It seems that… after they've known your father died, they plan to take our kingdom and… conquer us." One of the elders said.

"I bet they're the ones who planned to kill you."

"No. it couldn't be the. I know the Hakutsi's. they aren't unreasonable as that…" Sora replied.

"What do you plan on doing, your majesty?" the elders said.

Sora laid back to her chair and closed her eyes.

She knew that this war… will cost them dearly. Her kingdom never went to war when her father ruled the kingdom since he was feared as a great fighter. But now that her father is gone, Hakutsi Kingdom may be just one of those many kingdoms who would want their wealthy land. What was she to do?

She's their ruler now. And her every step will determine the future of her very own kingdom.

"Your majesty?" they asked.

"We'll fight." Sora said.

The advisers looked at each other, then to Sora who had just stood up.

"We will not give up our land easily. No matter what happens, we will protect the land that we were born it. And no one can take it away from us."

And everyone cheered.

They knew what Sora had just said was right.

They can't just give up their land to some unknown humans. This was theirs…and they're here to keep it, whatever happens.

----------------------------------------------------

"Taichi? What are you doing back here?" Taichi's mother asked as she saw her fuming son barging into the throne.

Taichi's mother knew when someone is in love. And the look in the face of her son tells her he is.

"The roads to the Takenouchi Kingdom had been blocked, mother. I can't pass through it even make a detour!" Taichi cried angrily.

"It must've been from the landslides from the storm the other night." The King said with an amused smile on his face.

He was happy knowing that his son is somehow…interested in something for a change.

"Your highness… this is a letter from the Takenouchi Kingdom." A messenger said as he entered the throne room.

Taichi walked to the messenger to take the letter and held it in his hands. He was about to open it but decided against it.

"Here you are, father." Taichi said as he handed the envelop to his father.

The King arched his brow.

"Why, my son?" he asked.

"I know I am curious as to what the letter is… but I can't open it for my own purpose since… well… it is not for me. It is addressed to you, father." Taichi exclaimed.

The king nodded in approval but deep inside, he felt bundles of joy and pride inside of him.

His son was FINALLY learning the ways of a king.

The king opened the letter and read its contents. He was reluctant to show any emotions as he read the letter, knowing that his son was watching his every move and comment.

"Well, father…?" Taichi asked.

The king dropped the letter and said, "The Takenouchi Kingdom are going to war against the Hakutsi Kingdom… and Sora would be leading the fight."

"WHAT!? She can't fight!!! She-" Taichi's outburst echoed throughout the castle.

"MY son, you have to remember that Sora is doing her duty as the ruled of her kingdom. Without her father by her side, she can't do anything but accept this fight." The king said.

"But father! There hasn't had any war for… 50 years!!! Even in her father's rule, there weren't any wars between the neighboring countries!" Taichi exclaimed.

"I know, Taichi. That's because her father was feared as one of the greatest warriors…" the queen answered.

"But it still isn't fair! Her kingdom will be turned into crisps!!!" Taichi said.

"We know. But what we don't know is how Sora will resolve this fight. Sora may look tougher than she looks, Tai. And I know you know that." The king said.

Taichi was silent for a while. "Then, I'll go and help her." Taichi said.

"I'm afraid you can't, my son." The king said.

"Huh? Why?" Taichi asked.

"because Sora had written that no kingdom shall help them in their war. This is between them and the Hakutsi." The king added.

"Then, what was the letter for?" Taichi asked confused.

"She wanted to tell the other kingdoms to be careful and not to let their people cross their boundaries in fear that they might get in harm." The king said.

"What a thoughtful child, that Sora. My king, I think she is just right for our son." The Queen said teasingly.

"Well, if you won't let me go to war, then I won't have the bride you want me to have, mother." Taichi said threateningly.

The Queen looked at her husband who shook his head.

"You are not going there, Taichi. I know well enough what you plan to do…but to tell you the truth, it is not going to work. Sora… Sora wants to prove herself to the other kingdoms what she can do. And you helping her is not a good idea. She knows that you will come to her aid that's why she ordered me, to keep you locked up for a couple of weeks." The King said.

"Sora ordered you to do so?!" Taichi asked.

"Yes." The King said.

"You wouldn't dare…" Taichi said with his eyes turning to darts.

"Yes, I would. To keep you safe and her safe. GUARDS!!! Arrest Taichi and take him to his room! Lock him up there and no one should enter! Not even Hikari!!!" the King yelled.

The guards quickly did as they were told and Taichi came screaming and yelling at his father.

"My darling, Taichi-"

"No, my love. This has to be done… and besides, I already know what the outcome of this fight will be" The king said as he walked away.

"And it isn't pretty good." He added in a soft murmur.

----------------------------------

Taichi started banging on the doors of his room with his fists all clenched together.

"Father!!! Father!!!! You can' trap me here!!!! I will get out!!!" he yelled.

After long minutes of banging, he finally drew to a call and slumped over the wooden door.

"Sora…" he muttered aimlessly.

"Big brother…?" a voice called.

"Hikari!" Taichi said as his hopes began to stir up once more.

"We're sorry, Princess Hikari. But your father told us not to let anyone come into Prince Taichi's room. Even you." One of the guards said.

"Hikari!" Taichi yelled from his room and started banging again.

"Big brother, please… calm down… Yamato and Takeru went to the Takenouchi Kingdom… they said they will try to let Sora come back with them…" Hikari said.

"Come back with them?" Taichi asked.

"Yes. Yamato said that there might be a chance to not let Sora fight. Sora has no experience in fighting…he said Sora's people will definitely understand this." Hikari said.

Taichi sighed.

"Just hope for the best, big brother… and believe…" Hikari said and he heard her retreating footsteps.

------------------------------

Princess Sora, please listen to me. Prince Taichi is very worried about you… he wants you alive…" Yamato said pleadingly to Sora who was in her fighting outfit.

"I'm sorry, King Yamato. But I cannot agree to your offer." Sora replied.

"Your Highness, I know I have no position to tell you this, but whatever King Yamato said…. I totally agree. We had lost our King… and you might be next. There will be no telling what will happen in that war." One of the elders said.

"Yes, your highness. We beg you. Let the knights fight… you have no-"

"I won't tolerate this any longer. What I decided upon is what I will do. I will fight in first line with my knights to protect my kingdom and that is that!" Sora said as she left the throne room and proceeded to war.

Yamato and Takeru looked at each other in defeat.

"What shall we do, brother?" Takeru asked.

"Shall we go home?" he added.

Yamato sighed. He knew that Taichi would definitely be not pleased with his heartbreaking news.

"King Yamato… we appreciate your concern for us… but we have to ask you to leave… our kingdom… will not be safe for you and your brother any longer." One of the advisers said.

Yamato nodded. "I understand…"

Yamato and Takeru started to leave the throne room until one of the elders spoke, "We love our Princess very much… and we know that what she is doing is not only for us but also for her father. We wish for her happiness… and nothing more. We know that once this war is over and she has survived, our kingdom, together with the Yagami's will be a new beginning for a new age…"

Yamato smiled, "I believe so too."

------------------------------

Sora, on top of a black horse and Leo by her side, marched in the front line to lead her army of knights.

She wasn't scared.

She knew that one false move in this fight will lead to her kingdom's failure… and she will not allow that.

"I will fight for my kingdom…" she said as she carried the flag of the Takenouchi Kingdom which by her left hand.

By the other end, she saw the King of the Hakutsi Kingdom with armies thrice their number.

Sora never understood why this kingdom suddenly pledged war against them. But with no other alternative, Sora and her people must fight. If not, their home would be burned to the ground.

The King of the Hakutsi Kingdom put the flag on the ground and Sora did the same.

This signaled, the start of the war.

-------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think about the story!? Hahaha, sorry if it took me longer to update it!!!! Anyways, read and review please!


	4. Chapter Four

**Tale of Two**

Chapter Four

* * *

Sorry if I just updated… my account was shut off temporarily because I did something rather bad… but since I'm back, well! On with the story!

* * *

Taichi paced back and forth in his room. He certainly couldn't take this pressure and frustration any longer. He knew that Sora was important to him. Heck, Sora had become his essence… and he wouldn't know what he'll do when he'll hear the news that Sora…. His beloved Sora is dead.

But no.

He should not think of that.

He has to believe that Sora… will overcome this…

"Sora… please… please be alive…" Taichi pleaded.

And out of everything he could possibly think, Taichi did something that he never did in his whole life…

He prayed.

* * *

Takeru and Yamato looked back from the path they had come from and heard the loud beating of the drums of war.

"It has started, brother…" Takeru said as he sighed.

"But I still don't understand it. Why does Princess Sora insist on fighting? She's… she's a princess for crying out loud!" Takeru said, irritated and somehow confused.

"If you're a leader, you have to understand one thing, Takeru. And that is to be always prepared in any given situation. I think Princess Sora thought not only of her welfare but of her country's as well. She knows that she is the sole foundation and hope of her country, without her, this war would mean a great loss." Yamato said.

"But… what does she need to fight? This… I am sure, big brother. Princess Sora will not stand a chance against the army of the Hakutsi. They're the most powerful soldiers in the whole world!" Takeru exclaimed.

"We have to believe in Princess Sora's capabilities, Takeru. We have to. I'm sure…that whatever you're feeling now is something Taichi is feeling as well… and knowing Taichi, he'll be pacing back and forth in his room and murmuring his words of exploits and anger. But I do know Tai to be calm and understanding. I know he understands this situation better than anyone else." Yamato said, trying to avoid Takeru's question.

"You still haven't answered me brother. Wait… maybe you know why Sora went out to fight…" Takeru said looking at his brother.

"Sora wants to fight for what she believes in." Yamato answered simply.

Takeru did not reply. He knew that his brother is lying. There has to be a greater reason for all of this. Surely, Sora did not just go to war because she's just fighting for her country. Certainly, her people have commented that a battlefield is no place for a princess and surely they would convince her not to join.

"Or because she just wants to prove herself to the other countries that she can be a ruler just like her father…?" Takeru asked, or rather stated.

At this, Yamato remained quiet and from that, Takeru understood that what he thought was right. Princess Sora wanted to fight because she wants to prove herself to everyone that she can do what her father can do.

"I just hope she can…" Takeru muttered as he and his brother left the Takenouchi boundaries.

* * *

"Big brother…" a voice said.

"Big brother." Another one called, followed by a knock on the door.

Taichi stirred in his sleeping form from the window and looked around.

"Big brother!" a voice hissed.

"Kari? Kari, is that you?" Taichi called out as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Taichi's door slowly opened and in came Kari.

"How'd you get in?" Taichi asked.

"The war's over, big brother…" Kari said.

"Really! That's great! …Oh no," Taichi said as he saw the expression in Hikari's face.

"What happened? Where's Sora?" Taichi asked.

"The Takenouchi Kingdom was burned to the ground, big brother…" Hikari said silently as Takeru appeared behind him.

"Sora! What happened to Sora?" Taichi almost yelled.

"She's greatly injured, Taichi. Your parents had sent for her…she must be on her way here…" Takeru said.

Taichi did not wait for any more explanations. He rushed out of his room and down the hall.

"Tai! Where are you going? The carriages had already picked her up!" Hikari yelled.

"Those carriages will arrive for another hour or so and that can't wait. Sora's injuries might have gotten worse by then! I have to go to her and bring her here myself!" Taichi yelled back.

* * *

Taichi rode his horse as fast as he could. Probably the fastest run he ever had. He knew that Sora was greatly injured and he would not waste any more time in not saving her.

Finally, he saw his countries' carriage coming to view.

He stopped in front of it and ordered the carriage to stop.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

The elderly man pointed inside the carriage.

Taichi hopped out of his horse and quickly peeked in the royal carriage.

There, he saw Sora lying by the couch. Her form was as fragile as a porcelain doll. Her features showed pain and distraught. She had blood all over her body and scratches and bruises on her face, arms and legs.

Taichi didn't think anything else.

He took Sora in his arms and carried her to his horse.

"Go back to the Takenouchi Kingdom and see if there are any survivors left. Whoever you see that might still be alive, bring it back to the castle at once." Taichi ordered the man who was driving the carriage.

"Yes, your highness." The man said as he pulled his horse towards the other direction and went back to the route towards the Takenouchi kingdom.

When Taichi got on his horse once more, with Sora in his arms, he notice a tear sliding down from Sora's cheeks. He brushed it away as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Sor. I'm here." Taichi said.

"You're not going anywhere, Prince Taichi. Not until you give me back what's mine." A voice said and a puff of smoke appeared in front of Tai and in place was the same hooded man he had encountered before.

* * *

"I don't understand this, father! How could that happen?" Hikari asked as she looked at her father, who was sitting on the throne with her mother.

"That I do not know, Hikari…" the King said.

"If the Hakutsi's aren't the ones who forwarded the letter, then who did?" Takeru asked.

A moment ago, a message from the Hakutsi Kingdom reached the Yagami Kingdom. It stated that they did not issue a message of war to the Takenouchi. Even if they were sworn enemies, they still remain loyal to the efforts of King Takenouchi's rule towards them.

"so, who?" Yamato asked, also puzzled as everyone in the room is.

"This is all becoming too complicated, my husband. I really do not understand any of these at all. If the Hakutsi had no plan in getting the Takenouchi Kingdom, then who, in his right mind, would actually wage a war towards the Takenouchi?" the queen asked.

"There is only one possible answer that I am thinking." The King replied.

"who?" everyone asked.

"The Reigens."

* * *

"What do you want from Sora? Didn't she tell you that she doesn't want you?" Taichi asked angrily as he and the hooded man fought once more.

"she may say that now. But once that I have given her the magical potion of love and forget, she'll love me every day of her life." The man said.

Taichi roared in disgust.

"I will never allow that!"

"I am not asking for your permission, dear brother. I am stating a fact!" the man said as he hurdled his sword towards him.

"Brother? Why do you call me brother? I have no brother!" Taichi yelled.

"even if I may have, I know that he wouldn't be as bad and as cruel as you!" Taichi added with another swing of his sword.

The man had fallen backwards to the ground with a thud.

Taichi took his opportunity to see Sora by the tree he had put her against and saw that she was still asleep.

"Didn't you know, Taichi? You and I share one half blood…" the man said.

"what…?" Taichi asked almost in a hoarse whisper.

"Our fathers may be different, but our mothers are the same. My father had loved our mother dearly, but your mother had preferred your father over mine!" the man said in fury as he got up once more and started to fight with Tai.

"And let me guess, your father raped my mother?" Taichi asked sarcastically.

"No! my father made a potion that would allow our mother to love him. But it did not work against her since our mother loved your father so much!" the man said as another blow and sparks appeared.

"Ha! If your father had the same attitude as you, I wouldn't ask my mother why she didn't like your father!" Taichi retorted with a laugh.

"But your father should have given in to my father, Taichi! they were brothers! My father was older! Your father should have understood that my father was the priority! Your family had always been the top priority. My father was always the one being left behind. He is always the one that is cancelled out. Not called for. Your family did this to me! I will take everything you have, Taichi because I hate you. I hate you. I will take Sora away from you!"

"No! no one will take Sora away from me!" Taichi said as their swords clash once more.

"your father and Sora's father had been the greatest of friends before… and they teamed up to fight my father who just wanted something to own on his own. Someone to love, someone to cherish, something he can be proud of. But what did your parents did to him! You made him to a pathetic little shell! Your family turned him into a damn tree that couldn't talk, couldn't walk, couldn't move at all!" the man cried as he suddenly vanished into thin air.

Taichi was left there, surprised and confused…

* * *

"Mother! Taichi is back! And he's got Sora with her!" Hikari said in delight as Taichi came running down the corridors with Sora in his arms.

"Mother! Sora needs to see the doctor!" Taichi said as he saw his mother and father by the end of the corridor.

"let us handle her, Prince Tai." One of the doctors said.

Taichi handed Sora over to them carefully.

Taichi was about to follow the doctors but his father called him.

"What is it father?" Taichi asked.

"I want to talk to you privately, Tai." The King said.

Taichi looked at the doctors who were carrying Sora down the corridor then, nodded back to his father.

Taichi, the queen, the King and Yamato entered the throne room.

"Would you want me to leave, King Yagami?" Yamato asked.

"No, Yamato. I want you to stay… I want you to understand this as well." The king said.

Yamato nodded.

"Taichi… our family has a secret that we've been long keeping… and we want you to know it before it's too late." The King said.

"And what would that be, father?" Taichi asked.

"our family, was never of royal blood." The Queen said.

"Not of Royal blood? What are you talking about, mother? You're a Queen. Father's a King. I'm a Prince…. We're-"

"No, Taichi. You don't understand. Our lineage doesn't come down to the blood of royalties… your great great great great great grandfather was a peasant who revolted against the Reigen Kingdom. He and thousands of people moved out of the Kingdom and established a Kingdom of their own, known as, the Yagami Kingdom." The King explained.

"The Reigen Kingdom? But… isn't that a kingdom now too?" Yamato asked.

"yes. But not known to everyone, the Reigen Kingdom is a Kingdom full of black arts and magic that is beyond anyone's knowledge."

"It's a horrible place, Taichi… a very horrible place…" the Queen said as she shuddered.

"I came from Reigen, Taichi… I escaped there when I was fifteen years old. I can no longer bare the tourcher inside of that place. My father, the king… was so much consumed by the black arts that he would do anything just to be powerful. When I escaped, the person who found me was Kyono Yagami, your father's older brother. He was the one who saved me and eventually brought me to the castle. I fell in love with your father, Kazuma… but Kyono was against it."

"Kyono and I fought over your mother and in the end, he did a cruel thing that made the kingdom throw him out."

"What did he do?" Yamato asked.

"He killed our parents." The king said.

"My father wanted me to be king… but of course, Kyono said that it has to be him since he is the eldest. But father did not like the way Kyono acts around people and he believes that with him ruling the Kingdom, the Yagami Kingdom will have a downfall. My brother was really angry so he plotted to kill my parents and me and get away with your mother, Asuka. But your mother learned of it and told me, but unfortunately, it was too late for my parents."

"Kyono was thrown out of the Kingdom and he in turn went to Reigen. There he became King and practiced black arts. He waged war on us and together, the Takenouchi, Ishida and Yagami Kingdom fought to beat him."

"was he turned into a tree?" Taichi asked.

The King and queen looked at each other.

"How did you know that?" the king asked.

"…the one who's been attacking Sora told me that he was my brother. And that his father had become a tree."

"Oh my god… it's him…" the queen gasped.

"him? Who him?" the King asked.

"Kazuma… I never told you this because I feared that you would kill Kyono… but you see… there was this one time when Kyono came back to the castle and went to see me in my room. Of course, I tried my best to talk him out of going on with the war but in return he wanted me to… to sleep with him…so, he carried me to his castle…and… we… slept together…"

"was that the time when you disappeared for almost a year?" Kazuma asked.

Asuka nodded.

"I bore him a son. Which… I never saw. Because after I gave birth to him, I ran off from the castle and went back to you."

"But on the day you went back to the castle… we… we… well, we you know…" The king said.

"Yes. I know. That's when Taichi was made…" the Queen said with a small laughter in her.

Taichi's eyes widened and shook his head. "Parents…"

Then, they all laughed.

"But how did he became a tree?" Yamato asked.

"He made himself that. He couldn't control the power he was trying to use and it backfired against him. He became a tree." The king answered.

"But now…he wants revenge. Well his son does…" Taichi answered.

"Don't worry about it, Taichi… as long as you practice your swords skills, you'll be fine. You see, the Reigens practice magic and black arts only. Their swordsmanship was never put into use…"

"I see… then-"

"Princess Sora's awake!"

"Sora?"

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Sorry for the long delay people! But don't worry, here's the next chapter! So, enjoy!

* * *

Sora awoke from her deep slumber and looked around.

She sat up and was more surprised when she couldn't familiarize herself with the room.

"Where am I?" she asked as the unfamiliar room greeted her.

"I hope you slept well, Sora." A voice said. Sora looked to the person and was surprised to see who it was.

"Taichi?"

"The one and only." He replied with a grin as he walked towards her and sat on her bed.

"What am I doing here, Taichi? I should be in battle with my people and-"

"Hush, Sor. I'll explain it to you later, but for now. You have to rest." Taichi said as he held Sora lay back on her bed.

Sora didn't take no for an answer as she pulled Taichi to her and threatened him. "If you don't tell me what happened, I swear, Taichi… I'll let you have what you deserve."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Taichi asked, in his usual cocky was.

He liked the feeling to be this close to Sora… he could feel her warmth and breathe that actually… relaxes him.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Taichi. I'm in no mood for games. I want to know the truth…" Sora said as she kept her calmness.

"Okay… I'll tell you when you'll kiss me first." Taichi said with a smile.

With that, Sora blushed deeply and pushed Taichi away.

"Pervert." Sora yelled as she tossed back to her bed and covered herself with the covers.

Taichi gave in a chuckle as he left the room.

"…I wonder… that that feels like…?" Sora murmured to herself as she smiled.

* * *

"So, how is she?" The king asked.

"She's fine, father. Just resting." Taichi replied, with a grin in his face.

"What's with that smile, my child?" the queen asked.

"Oh? This smile? Nothing mother… I'm just happy." Taichi replied as he walked away and made his way to his room where Yamato was waiting for him.

* * *

"I LOVE YOU, TAKERU!" Hikari said happily as she jumped towards Takeru and gave him a hug.

Takeru smiled and Hikari moved away to face him.

"That was it?" he asked.

Hikari smiled evilly as she pulled Takeru into a deep kiss. Before Takeru could even utter another word, both of them fell to the ground, claming each other's lips.

* * *

"Look at those two love birds…" Yamato said to Taichi as he saw his brother making out with Taichi's sister.

"I guess that means that we'll be brother-in-laws, eh?" Taichi asked as he took a bite from his apple and looked out the window as well to see his sister kissing with Takeru ever so passionately.

"Get a room, will you!" Taichi and Yamato yelled.

Hikari and Takeru instantly looked up and saw that Taichi and Yamato were looking at them fondly.

"BROTHER!" they both hissed.

Yamato and Taichi shrugged back and laughed.

* * *

Sora rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"It must be morning…" she said to herself as she sat up from bed and walked towards the window.

"I miss home…" she muttered as she looked across the horizons where her kingdom should have been.

"I'll go check it out myself." She finally decided as she quickly changed and left a note.

She jumped over the window and went running across the yards without any of the guards seeing her.

* * *

"Father…what would you like me to do next?"

"Rule over the Yagami Kingdom and get Sora as your queen…."

"Sora? As my queen? This will be fun…"

* * *

"She did what? Father!" Taichi went ballistic when he heard that Sora has left.

"Taichi, let Sora do what she wants… she wanted to see her kingdom so let her be… alright?"

"But father, she can be in danger! Someone must've kidnapped her…or someone might kill her! Or-"

"No one could even do that even if they wanted to, Taichi. Sora is capable of protecting herself… " Yamato said with a sly grin.

"Not like someone I know…" he added as he looked at Taichi.

"Who said so?" Taichi asked back.

"I did." Yamato replied back.

"Are you challenging me?" Taichi asked with a smile.

"No, I'm double challenging you." Yamato added.

"Fine! I'll prove you that I suite Sora just fine and I can protect her." Taichi said as he walked away.

* * *

"This… is what is left of my kingdom…?" Sora asked as she looked around her.

From where her castle used to stand, was a heap of rubble and steam. The forest surrounding her home, was now in ashes. The village was nothing less but a graveyard… nothing was left standing.

Sora went down of her horse and walked around.

"This… this… how can this happen?" she asked herself as she knelt down to pick up a rag doll on the ground.

Flashback-

"Princess! The army is here!"

"alright! Men! Get into your positions whatever we do, we will die with honor! Honor to protect out city!"

and the war started… Sora was in the front line, attacking. When suddenly, something struck her from behind that made her fell from her horse.

"The princess! The princess!" someone yelled.

The next thing Sora knew was that the Grand Elder was looking at her.

"Princess, are you aright?"

"Grand Elder? What happened? Is the war over?"

"The soldiers are still fighting… but it will be over soon."

"Good… I have to help them fight." She said as she started to get up.

"No, princess. Don't do it. You're injured…you'll not survive the war."

"I have to help! I-"

but before she could even continue, her vision began to blur and the last thing she heard was, "I'm sorry, princess. But we cannot let anything happen to you…"

End of Flashback-

"The Grand Elder…he's the one who made me unconscious…" Sora thought as she looked around and saw a tent nearby.

"He…he wanted to save me…" she added as she walked towards the tent.

"But I don't understand why." She said to herself as she stopped in front of the red tent.

"Why…? Why do you all have to leave me…? Why do I have to be alone…?" she asked in a hoarse whisper as she found herself near to tears.

"Why did you all leave me behind?" Sora asked in anguish as she dropped to her knees and cried.

Soon enough, rain clouds hovered around the Takenouchi Kingdom and some time later, rain began to fall.

Sora looked around her kingdom. Before, when rain was falling, Sora could be seen running around the town, feeling so happy and joyous. But now… she didn't feel like it anymore. She didn't feel like dancing and singing in the rain…

Slowly, Sora rose up from the ground and looked around once more.

Dead bodies surrounded the entire area and Sora couldn't help but cry once more. She blamed herself for this…

"First it was Father…now…everyone else…" Sora muttered as she slowly walked over the nearest body she can find and knelt beside it.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she started to pick the bodies one by one.

* * *

"It's been three days, father. Am I still not allowed to go after her?" Taichi asked.

"No, my son. Princess Sora will come back as she pleases. She knows well enough that starting from that day…this is her new home." The king replied as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Taichi slowly nodded.

Taichi knew that starting from the day Sora comes back from her kingdom, everything around him would change. Now that he finally found a suited bride for him, all he has to do is to court his way to Sora's heart.

Before, he knew that Sora had fallen in love with him as he did to her. But the fact that this disaster took place, he may find it harder to go back into Sora's heart once more.

He knew that Sora needs all the love and comfort she needs… and he's willing to give it to her. But the question is…will Sora accept it?

"where is she?" Taichi asked impatiently as he cursed under his breath.

* * *

"W-where am I?"

"I'm glad you're awake…" Sora said to the boy who just sat up.

"Princess Sora! You are safe! I am pleased…" the boy replied.

Sora smiled weakly at him.

"Is the war over?" he asked.

"Yes. It is over." She replied with a sad voice.

The boy knew that something was wrong and as if realization hit him hard, he cried. "Father… father's dead too, huh?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so… The Grand Elder… was someone I really respected and loved, Koushiro. I'm sorry to face your lost…" Sora replied.

Koushiro just nodded back and Sora took this cue to make her leave and let Koushiro alone.

* * *

When Sora was outside the tent, she could hear the cries of Koushiro. She had known Koushiro ever since she was a child. Both of them were very close friends since they practically grew up with each other.

The Grand Elder, Koushiro's father, is the best councilor of her father. Koushiro is two years younger than Sora , that's why Koushiro looks up to her as his sister and he as her little brother. The two of them always stuck up to each other. Through pains and kills, and joys and laughter.

Deep inside Sora…she felt sad for Koushiro. She knew the feeling of being lonely. And the feeling of losing someone very important to you…

But she couldn't help feel relieved at the same time, knowing that at least, she has someone with her…

And that really eased her pain.

Sora has been spending the last three days burying each and everyone in the village…and she was only half way done.

"Do you need some help, Princess?"

Sora turned around to see Koushiro standing by the tent with a small smile on his face.

"Stop calling me Princess, Koushiro. I'm no Princess anymore." Sora said.

"You're always a princess to me, Princess Sora." Koushiro said.

"A princess? How can you call me a princess! I couldn't even protect my own kingdom!" Sora exclaimed hatefully.

"A Princess isn't just someone who protects her kingdom, Princess Sora. She's someone who loves her Kingdom too much…just like you do… now, let me help you in what we're doing so we could go to the Yagami Kingdom. All right? I am sure that the Prince there is waiting for you." Koushiro said with a smirk as he helped Sora finish what she was doing.

* * *

TBC

Review please!


End file.
